This invention relates to a conjugate consisting of an active substance and a native protein which is not regarded as exogenous, a process for the preparation of such a conjugate as well as its use.
For a long time there has been a great demand to transport in well-calculated fashion pharmaceutical preparations to certain sites within the body where they are allowed to display their activity. The former has been achieved by an above conjugate. See, DE-41 22 210. It serves for concentrating a tumor-active compound in the tumor.
Surprisingly, it has now turned out that an above conjugate is also highly active when an intracellularly cleavable linker is present between the active substance and the native protein which is not regarded as exogenous.
Such a conjugate represents the subject matter of the present invention.
This invention relates to a conjugate which consists of an active substance and a native protein which is not regarded as exogenous and distinguishes itself in that an intracellularly cleavable linker is present between the active substance and the protein.
In addition, this invention concerns a process for the preparation of such a conjugate and its use.